Stuck
by anthonystarrk
Summary: Stiles and Lydia get put in detention together, and she finally realizes what's been there all along. (Rated T for language. Stiles/Lydia)
1. Detention

**So, another one shot for now... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

Of course, it had to be on a Friday.

Both Stiles and Lydia had landed themselves a spot in detention that day for talking to each other after their test had ended. But because Coach Finstock was such a hard ass, he decided they should be punished for it. Three hours of punishing.

Now they were in the janitor's closet, restocking the shelves with toilet paper rolls and cleaning supplies. This was not what either of them had planned for their Friday might, but Stiles wasn't complaining. Ever since they were in the third grade, he had had the biggest crush on her. And although they have had a few moments together, he wanted the real thing. He wanted to have her as his own. And with Jackson out of the picture he thought maybe, just maybe, it could happen.

After they finished the janitor's closet, they had to take down old posters and flyers that were hung up around the school. While Lydia was unpinning one of the posters from the cork board, she somehow managed to jab herself in the finger with one of the tacks.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself when she saw the blood dripping down her thumb.

"You alright?" Stiles asked, hearing her mumbling clear as day.

"Yeah, I accidentally pricked my finger with one of the tacks."

Stiles carefully grabbed her thumb and looked at it. "Alright, hold on." He left her there and ran back to the janitor's closet, where he found a first aid kit. He picked it up and ran back to her, opening it and pulling out some gauze. He delicately pressed the gauze down on her thumb, causing her to wince in pain. Once the bleeding stopped, he removed the gauze and tossed it in the trash. He then saw that the small little poke turned out to be an inch wide gash.

"Holy shit, how did you manage to do this?"

She looked down at her finger, just as shocked as he was. "I-I don't know."

"It's alright. I know what to do." He got back into the first aid kit and grabbed the anti-bacterial ointment and rubbed a dab of it on her finger. Once it was dry, he wrapped it up with a small piece of gauze and secured it with a piece of medical tape. He sighed and shut the box, pushing it off to his side slightly.

"Thank you." She smiled, shocked at how good he was with that. "Ya know, you're really good at this kind of stuff."

He looked baffled. "At what stuff?"

"Helping people. You always seem to be there right when you're needed." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I try." He laughed. After a moment of silence, with the two of them keeping eye contact, Stiles spoke up. "We'd better finish with these posters so we can go home." He stood up, and started pulling off more flyers. After they finished, they still had a half hour left so they went to the library. Coach was still in his classroom, so they were alone. They sat across from each other at one of the tables, silently. Stiles tapped away at a pencil, making an obnoxious noise, while Lydia scribbled away in a notebook, drawing little trees and flowers. Stiles looked up from the table and over at her notebook.

"You're really talented." He paused. "At drawing."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Thanks." She smiled at him. "Stiles, I have a confession." She looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, sure. Anything." He leaned in closer.

She took in a deep breath and brought her bright green eyes back to meet his deep brown ones. "Now that Jackson's gone…. And I'm finally over him…. I-I…" She started stuttering over her own words.

Stiles reached over and put his hand over hers, squeezing slightly. "Lydia, you can tell me."

She nodded. "I want to give this a chance."

He looked confused. "Give what a chance?"

"Us."

At that one single word, Stiles took in a staggering breath and removed his hand from hers. "Are-are you serious?"

She smiled. "Yes, I am. You like me, and I do have feelings for you. So why not give it a try, right?"

He nodded frantically, and stuttered as he continued. "Yeah, yeah of course."

"So, tomorrow? We should go out."

His palms were getting sweaty in his lap. "Yeah. Yeah. Uhh we could go out to dinner or something. Or whatever you want I mean, it's up to you." His rambling was interrupted when Lydia stood up and walked over to him. He stood up as well, and just when he was least expecting it, she leaned in and pushed her lips into his. After a moment, she pulled away and moved her head to his ear.

"Pick me up at 7." Her breath was hot against his ear.

"Will do." He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Alright kids, go home." Coach walked in and motioned for them to leave. Stiles had to get home. He had quite a night to prepare for.

* * *

**So tell me what you think and if I should continue!**

**xoxo**


	2. Fantasy Becomes Reality

**Alright, here's chapter two! Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy.**

**(btw I'm really sorry for any mistakes. It's late and I don't want to proofread it.)**

* * *

The next day, Stiles woke up at noon. It wasn't much like him to sleep that late, but he was getting more and more nervous about his date with Lydia later that day. Once he woke up, he turned his head to the left to check the clock; 12:07 PM. He then threw his blanket off him and pushed himself up. He went downstairs to get some lunch, opening the refrigerator and taking out a bag of lunch meat and another with cheese. He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich and got a glass of water to go with it. After lunch, he was still anxious about his date so he went over to Scott's to talk about it. Once at Scott's, he walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. After a moment, the door swung open to reveal Isaac. Stiles sometimes forgot that he lived with Scott, so he was momentarily shocked to see Isaac there.

"Hey, what's up?" Isaac asked, leaning against the door.

"Is Scott here? I need to talk to him." He replied, shoving his hands in his front pockets.

"Nah, he's at the clinic with Deaton." Isaac paused. "What did you have to talk to him about? Maybe I can help?"

Stiles smiled slightly. "It's nothing important.." He trailed off, realizing that he needed some help, even if it was from Isaac. "How about we go inside?"

Isaac nodded and walked into the living room, Stiles shutting the door and following him. Isaac took first pick and sat down on the couch, Stiles sitting next to him in a chair.

"So what is it?" Isaac asked after a moment.

"Well, I'm gonna sound really dumb, but Lydia and I actually have a date tonight and I'm really nervous. I was gonna come talk to Scott because he always seems to calm me down when I freak out about something."

Isaac took a deep breath and took in Stiles' situation. "Who asked who out?"

"She asked me, I think. We were in detention and then she kissed me and told me to pick her up at seven tonight."

"So she _kissed_ you, then asked you out, and you're nervous?" He rose his eyes brows in shock.

"Well yeah! I mean, what if I screw up or something?" He started fidgeting with his hands.

"You're not going to screw up. She likes you dude, so just be yourself and you'll be fine." Isaac smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." He stood up. "Thanks a lot Isaac, I really needed to hear that."

"Sure thing." He stood up as well. "And hey, have fun tonight." He jokingly winked at him.

Stiles just shook his head and walked out the door.

* * *

A few hours later he started to get ready to the date. He took a quick shower and did his hair, and then walked into his room. He stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, debating what he should wear. After digging through his whole wardrobe and piling up clothes everywhere, he finally decided on an outfit. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a blue button down shirt. He brushed his teeth and then hurried down the stairs, only to run into his dad.

"Uh, hey dad-"

"Where are you going?" The sheriff asked.

"I actually have a date." He smiled.

"Hm." He nodded. "Well have a nice time." Just before Stiles could open the door, he started talking again. "Hold on, who is it?"

Stiles turned back around to face his dad. "Lydia." He chuckled to himself and smiled slightly. "I'm actually going on a date with Lydia." He said it mostly to himself, but his dad heard it, never the less.

"I hope you two have a good time. Where are you taking her?"

"This little Italian restaurant downtown."

"Alright, don't forget to pay!"

"I won't." He walked out the door and got back into his Jeep. Once he got to Lydia's, he made his way to her front door and rang the door bell carefully. A few moments later, the door opened up. She was wearing a cute little blue dress with yellow flowers on it, along with peach colored heals. Her hair was wavy, and flowed down over her shoulders.

"Wow, you look.. You look amazing." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself." She took a step forward, shutting the door behind her. "Ready to go?"

He nodded. They walked over to his Jeep, and he opened the passenger door for her. She got in, and he walked back around the car and got into the driver's seat.

* * *

Ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Stiles put the car in park and opened Lydia's door for her. They walked through the front doors of the small restaurant and got their table. They were at a table for two on the second floor. From the giant window next to them, they could see downtown Beacon Hills.

"This is the cutest place I've ever been to." Lydia said, looking over the menu.

"I figured you would like it." He took a sip of the water that the waitress had just poured.

"And why's that?"

"Because it's intimate. There's no distractions. Just you and me." He smiled and looked back down at his menu.

Her eyes wandered out the window and stopped there. She was really glad that she had done this. Stiles was a sweet guy, and that's exactly what she needed. After Jackson moved, she was heartbroken. She had used Aidan as a distraction, but that's all he was. Nothing more, nothing less. And now she was on a date with Stiles, someone she never would have pictured herself with. But she was happy, and that's all she cared about.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the waitress came back to take their orders. "Are you two ready to order?" The small, petite blonde asked.

"Yes, we are." Stiles said, taking one last glance at the menu. "I'll have the chicken parmesan with garlic bread on the side please." The waitress scribbled away in her notepad and then turned to Lydia.

"And for you?"

"I'll take the fettuccine alfredo, also with garlic bread, please." The waitress wrote down her order as well and took their menus away. Lydia turned back to look at Stiles and smiled.

"You know, Stiles, I"m really glad that we're doing this." She said, still smiling.

"I am too." He smiled back. There were silent for a couple minutes, each taking a drink of their water.

There was something that Stiles wanted to talk about, but he wasn't sure how Lydia would take it. He kept considering it, but a part of him kept holding back. But after the few minutes of utter silence, he knew it need to be said.

"Uh, so, are you and Aiden still a thing?" He asked nervously.

Lydia took a breath and straightened her back. "No, Aiden and I are over." She grinned slightly, looking down at her legs.

About ten minutes later, their waitress came back to their table carrying two plates. She set them down on the table, Stiles muttering a 'thank you' before she walked away again.

"Mmmm. This looks delicious." Lydia said, immediately grabbing her fork and digging in.

They ate in silence for the next few minutes, engulfed in their meals. After they had finished eating, the waitress cleared their plates from the table and brought the bill back. She set it down in the center of the table, walking away. Before Lydia could even think about it, Stiles whipped his hand down and grabbed the bill.

She smirked at him. "Such a gentleman." She joked.

He smiled back, pulling out his wallet from his pocket. He grabbed forty dollars and put it in the bill holder, setting it back down on the table when he was done. A moment later the waitress came back and grabbed the bill holder.

"Have a nice night." She smiled, walking away. Stiles and Lydia both stood up, gathering their things. He led the way out of the building and out to his car, and once again, he opened the door to let her in. They both put their seat belts on and Stiles left the parking lot, heading for Lydia's.

* * *

The blue jeep pulled into Lydia's driveway, stopping and shifting into park. They both sat their for a moment, debating on what to do. Stiles then popped back to reality and opened his door, rushing over to the passenger side to open Lydia's door.

"I got it." She said, smiling and opening the door herself. She stepped onto the ground, and walked beside Stiles up to the porch, stopping right in front of the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight, Stiles. Thank you so much." She said sweetly.

"You're welcome. I had a really nice time too." He leaned in slowly, going in for a hug, but was shocked when Lydia turned her head to face his, thrusting her lips onto his. For a moment, his eyes were wide open in shock, but soon closed with pleasure. He brought his hands down to her hips, while her hands explored the nape of his neck. Their lips moved in sync, soon opening up and granting way for their tongues to meet.

Stiles' heart was pounding in his chest, and he was thankful she wasn't a werewolf like the rest or else she would've been able to hear it a mile away. He had finally done it- he had kissed Lydia Martin. The girl that he had been pining over since the third grade was now kissing him, pretty intensely for that matter, and he couldn't be happier.

They soon broke apart for a breath, looking into each other's eyes. They both leaned in for another round when the front door swung open to show Lydia's father. Stiles hastily moved his head back and straightened his posture.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Martin. I'm Stiles." He put his hand out to shake, but the man made no movement in return.

"Come on Lydia, it's getting late." Lydia nodded, mouthing 'good night' to Stiles before disappearing behind the door. Stiles let out a deep breath and got back into his jeep. He hurried home- he had quite the story to tell his dad.

* * *

**Woah. That was a long chapter for me!**

**What did you guys think? I'll probably be able to wrap this story up in a couple more chapters, I'm not sure where else more I can take other than the ideas I already have. **

**So yeah. Review. Tell me your thoughts (and you'll be even more awesome if you point out any grammatical errors I made).**

**xoxo**


End file.
